zachs_the_challengefandomcom-20200213-history
Open Season
Open Season was the first season of Zach's The Challenge. The first season, Open Season, takes place in the United States, although they are living in a luxurious Challenge House they will be hunting each other take the title as Challenge Champion. This season takes 16 players divided into two teams of 8. The Orange Team and the Green Team. Before the season started they were told two Champions would be crowned this season and that they would run a final at the Final 4, and they would either run the final with their teammate, or run it against them. "Target Practice" In the Target Practice Challenge the two teams will face off against each other, or the individual members of each team will go against each other. If the teams are going against each other, the best performer for the team will be named the "Best Shot." The winning team's Best Shot will be safe from the Deliberation vote and they will name one person to go straight into the Firing Range. If the team is competing against itself, each team will have a Best Shot. The Best Shot will be safe and still name one member of the team into the Firing Range. The team who won the Target Practice would receive a 30 second bonus for all those who participated in the Target Practice for use toward the Final. Deliberation At the Deliberation ceremony, if your team has the Best Shot you will only vote one person into the Firing Range. The Best Shot will vote with the rest of you. Whoever the Best Shot votes for will automatically go into the Firing Range. The rest will vote for anyone but the Best Shot. The person with the most votes will go into the Firing Range, if it is the person the Best Shot chose, the person with the second most votes will go into the Firing Range. If the vote ties in this situation, the person who was voted in by the Best Shot's vote will be the vote deciding vote, if they did not vote for anyone in the tie they will still be permitted to cast the tie breaking vote. If your Team does not have a Best Shot you will vote two people into the Firing Range and everyone is available to be voted in. Your team will vote the first person into the Firing Range, the second person will be voted on by the team who won Target Practice. The winning team will have their votes read first. "The Firing Range" At the Firing Range is where a head to head battle will occur where the winner stays and the loser goes home. In the event of self votes this battle may have more than two people. In this instance, only one person still goes home. = # *=This vote was cast by the Best Shot, and this person was sent straight into the Firing Range # If someone had to cast two votes, they are listed in the order they were revealed separated by a slash. # **=This person was voted in by a tie vote. # N/A=The player did not cast a vote because they were eliminated. # Week 6 had no deliberation, each team declared a Best Shot, the other two team members went straight to the Firing Range. Firing Range Duels #^1=Tiffany was disqualified and no duel was held. #^2=Tj and Ikah did not compete in their duel, Fire, who placed second in his duel against Fire, joined the Green Team for the Final. Placement Chart #^1 Tj and Ikah did not complete their duel and were both eliminated. Fire was moved to the Green Team in order to keep the Final even at 4 people.